A Prince Gumball One-Shot
by Columbine Flower
Summary: This is just a quick one-shot I made about Prince Gumball in the Land of Aaa. I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME WITH FINN AND JAKE IN ANY FORM OR WAY.


The King of the Vampires, Marshall Lee, with a young girl's violin, is floating around, teasing the said girl as she calls his name. He wiggles his index finger at her as a mother would when she's scoulding her child. "Now, now, Alex. Say please."  
The young, vertically challenged girl, Alex, crunches her face together before she speaks, "I will when you stop being such a prick! Give me my violin!" Marshall laughs, floating to a tree to sit on one of the branches.  
Marshall Lee shakes his head violently, smirking widly in what is now moonlight while fliping his bangs. "You know you love me." Alex playfully glares at him. Of course she loves him, he's one of her very best friends. The Vampire King means the world to Alex.  
Just as Alex's mouth opens for her to speak her witty reply, the two hear leaves crunching from behind Alex. Although the person walking is obviously trying not to conceal their steps, Alex still tenses up. Marshall sees a fluff a pink and silently snickers, watching Alex as Prince Gumball comes into view. She looks straight ahead, refusing to turn around. Bubba, Prince Gumball's nickname given to him by Marshall Lee and Alex, places a gentle hand on Alex's left shoulder, causing the girl to scream and jump as far away as she can from his hand. Marshall and Bubba laughs, watching Alex turn to Bubba and glare. "Alex, what's with all this yelling?"  
"Gumball! Don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Gumball smiles sweetly, his pretty, straight, white teeth towards Alex before he turns to Marshall. Alex turns her head to the right, away from the two boys to hide the pink blush that now resides on her face. The human, Alex, starts to wander through her mind into her most private thoughts. The only other person to know her thoughts, all of them, is Marshall Lee, though Bubba was a close second to her, he knew everything except her love. _Prince Gumball, I have the biggest crush on him_.  
_He's just so sweet and nice, plus he can bake. Most men think baking's too girly. Gumball's so -._ "Alex! Hello?" Bubba says, waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention while Marshall is laughing, who is still holding Alex's violin.  
Alex mutters a soft sorry, making shivers run down Gumball's spine but he smiles at her nevertheless and Alex looks down at the ground, once again hiding her flushed face. The prince tilts his head in confusion but ignores it. "Leave her alone, Bubba. She's in her own little world, thinking about her crush." Marshall Lee wiggles his eyebrows and Alex growls at him.  
"Who's that?" Bubba asks and as soon as Marshall opens his mouth, I throw my hat at him.  
They laugh again and I eventually do too. "Guys, I have to go. Marsh, I need my hat and my violin."

"So," Bubba starts. "Who does she like?" Mashall sighs, unsure whether to tell him or not. On one hand, he could tell Bubba. They both like the other, both of them had said so but there's no doubt in Marshall Lee's mind Alex'll chew him out; it's not his secret to share. On the other hand, he could just say nothing and have to wait forever and a day for them to get together.  
Marshall decided agaisnt the latter, he doubts he can wait that long for them to get together themselves. He didn't want to betray Alex's trust, let alone completely so he beats around the bush. "Well, he's a prince... that happens to love baking... Come on, Bubba! Guess!" Gumball knits his eyebrows together in confusion.  
"Uhh... Flame Prince?"Marshall Lee slaps his forehead before plunking Bubba in the ear. The vampire sighs and then floats upside-down. The Flame Prince wouldn't even be able to touch anything to bake without it flaming up and turning into ashes.  
"_Prince_ Gumball, did you finish baking whatever dessert you were making?"  
Immediately, Bubba brightens up and gets all giddy. "Yeah! It's a red velvet cake with cream cheese icing and stawberries." Bubba sighs dreamily, imagining his cake. "It's Alex's favorite." The very pink, and it doesn't help that his cheeks are turning bright red, boy's eyes widen. "D-does she like... me?"  
Marshall grins widely before shrugging his shoulderss. "I can't say because I promised not too... but, I can tell you that you're the only prince, that I know of, that bakes."  
Picking at his pink hair... Gumball sighs again. "What do I do?"  
"I don't know, it's not my problem, but she's going home and you know as well as I do where she lives." Marshll tells him, waving his hand through the air.  
Gumball sighs, _I've been doing that a lot lately._ His hands intertwine, fumbling together while he rocks back and forth on his heels. "But she lives with Fionna and Cake."  
The vampire smirks, obviously having a planbrwing inside his head, knowing it'll work. His plans never not work.

"Alex!" The said girl turns around, letting go of the doorknob to her friends' and her's house and setting her stuff on the porch to see a blur of pink coming straight for her. She aqueaks as Prince Gumball and her fall to the ground. Bubba blushes and gets up, holding his hand out to her, smiling an embaressed smile. "Sorry."  
She playfully glares at him before grabbing his hand. Plastering a smirk on her face that oddly reminds Bubba of the one Marshall Lee gave him earlier, Alex yanks his hand, bringing him back to the ground beside her. "You're forgiven." The two get up and start laughing. "Did you need something, Bubba?"  
Bubba blushes profusely but he doesn't look away, determined to do what he came here for. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Fionna and Cake in the upstairs room with the window open, sticking their heads out of the window, obviously trying to listen in on their conversation. "Can we go for a walk?" Alex nods and Bubba grabs her hand, making both blush madly, but neither has any intention of letting go. The two go walk allong side the wood, watching the moon rise from the horizon. "Alex? I was talking to Marshall after you left about some things and I realized that I've been keeping something from you. I, uh, well you see, um, Ikindofhaveareallybigcrushonyou and I was, uh, wonderingifyouwouldwantogoonadate?"  
"I'm sorry Bubba, I don't quite understand." Alex said, leeting go of his hand so that she can properly face him.  
Bubba takes a deep breath and looks directly into her green eyes. "Alexzandria, I have this really big crush on you... and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date, with me?" The blond girl smiles and a deep pink blush covers her face.

_*Flashback*_

_Fionna was walking through the streets in her adventure attire with Cake through the streets. Long, shimming blond hair swishes as the currently unknown girl runs to Fionna and Cake, shining as bright as the morning sun. A feeling sweeps over Prince Gumball that reminds him of those sunny days where the birds are singing during the start to a wonderful day, like how it was this very morning when he was on his balcony. The three girls appear to be having a conversation and Fionna points at Gumball's window. The other, seemingly breath-taking girl turns around and looks up towards him, following Fionna's outstretched hand. Her striking ice blue eyes filled with lost emotions deeper than the ocean's deepest dephs looks straight into his cat's eye green eyes. He looks away, the tiniest blush forming on his cheeks.__ Lamentably, I didn't get to meet the girl then._

_The prince of the Candy KIngdom sits at his desk in the lamplight, his reading glasses on the rim of his nose as he finishes stacking the paperwork that was once scattered overtop his desk. A sharp knock from his blacony door makes him practically jump out of his skin. He grabs his desk chair and sneaks, poorly at that, towards the doors. Prince Gumball swings the doors open, his chair raised above his head. "Come on Gumball! Is that any way to treat your friend and a new guest?"_  
_Gumball opens his mouth to scould Marshall Lee for scaring the life out of him but he snaps it shut when he sees the girl that had him mesmorized earlier that day when she was with Fionna. He sighs and says polietly, "Marshall, you're lucky she's new. Hello, I'm Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Aaa...And who may you be?" A deep pink blush covers her face and Marshall tells him to stop being so formal._  
_"My name's Alexzandria but you can call me Alex." Alex smiles widely, her shiny white teeth glistening brightly in the lamplight while she closes her eyes and tilts her ever so slighty to the left. "And I'd like to call you Bubba. May I?" Gumball, or Bubba, nods with a small smile playing upon his lips._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Bubba, I'd love to." Alex replies, her voice only above a gentle whisper. "I guess I should tell you that I have a big crush on you too."  
Prince Gumball suddenly wraps her in a tight yet quick hug. "I thought that you had a thing for Marshall." She shakes her head no, smiling.  
"Of course not. He has a slight crush on Fionna."


End file.
